


Never Let You Fall

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving Extravaganza Challenge 2020, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch Player Ron Weasley, Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron is determined to get Hermione on a broom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Never Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2020 on FFN. The prompts I used was (dialogue) "Why don't you just relax, (name). This will be a much funner experience if you do."
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

“Ron, why don’t I just sit and watch,” Hermione said, taking a seat in the grass and looking at her boyfriend pleadingly. They had just finished up Sunday dinner with the Weasley family, and Ron had taken Hermione into the backyard to have some alone time with his girlfriend. 

“Come on, you said you’d try flying,” Ron pointed out, holding his broomstick in his hand. He frowned when she shifted in the grass, as if it would cling to her and prevent her from standing. 

Hermione worried her lower lip. “Yes, well, now I’m getting nervous.” She crossed her arms. “I think I’ve changed my mind.” 

Ron looked at her. “It’s perfectly safe, I won’t let you fall, Hermione.”

Hermione huffed. “I know that, logically,” she murmured. Ron had just signed with the Chudley Cannons as their reserve Keeper, so Hermione knew her boyfriend was good on a broom. Her fear of heights, however, was preventing her from believing that. 

“Please, just try this once,” Ron said, “And if you don’t like it, I’ll never try and get you on a broom again,” he promised. His blue eyes burned with determination and Hermione knew that there was no way Ron was going to let this go - he was getting her on that broomstick one way or another. 

“Fine,” Hermione conceded. She slowly walked towards him and mounted the broom. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back.

“Why don’t you just relax, Hermione? This will be a much funner experience if you do,” he reminded her. 

“I know,” Hermione responded. Her body trembled against him. “Easier said than done, Ron.”

Ron turned around and briefly kissing Hermione. “Hermione, there’s no need to be afraid. You’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.”

“Okay,” she replied softly. She tightened her grip on him. “I’m ready.”

Ron chuckled before kicking off. He slowly took them into the air.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as she felt them rise into the air. Her stomach turned as she tightened her grip on Ron.

“Relax, Hermione,” he reminded her, his voice laced with humour. “You should open your eyes.”

“I’m good,” she muttered.

Ron laughed, moving slightly on the broom. “Open your eyes, Hermione” Ron said gently, encouraging her.

Still holding onto him tightly, Hermione cracked one eye open. She held her breath as she opened the other. “Wow,” she whispered, in awe of the sight before her. They were high, almost near the top of the Burrow.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ron asked, a grin on his face. “This is what I love about flying. The sight is always so wonderful.”

Hermione tightened her grip on his waist. “But we’re so high up. What if we fall?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that won’t happen?” Ron asked. He flashed her a grin over her shoulder. “Hold on tight, I’m going to fly us around a bit.”

“Not too fast!” she reminded him, still clinging to him for dear life. 

“Hold tight,” he shouted, taking off. He zoomed them around the back yard of the Burrow, taking them back towards the lake. 

Hermione was terrified, but she could admit that the view was pretty great up in the air. The wind whipped past them, and it was a thrilling, but terrifying, experience. She could see why Ron loved flying. 

Eventually, the sun began to set, and it grew too dark to continue flying around. Ron lowered them to the ground where they both dismounted. She smiled at him when she finally had two feet on the ground.

“What did you think?” he asked, flashing her a dazzling smile. 

“Ron, that was incredible,” she admitted. “Definitely not my thing, but I can see why you enjoy it so much.” 

Ron grinned. “I’m glad you gave it a chance,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand. “It meant a lot to me.”

“Flying is your passion, I know that,” Hermione admitted. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to not give it a try, at least.”

Ron leant in and briefly kissing her.

Hermione, her heart still racing from the flight, deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around Ron, pressing herself against him as she snogged him senseless. Surprised, Ron dropped the broom and quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her tightly. 

Standing in the garden of the Burrow, the two of them continued to kiss, the passion between them mounting faster and faster. 

“It’s too dark to be out there snogging!” a voice shouted, interrupting them. 

“Ginny!” Ron hissed, his face red in embarrassment as they turned to see her grinning in the doorway of the Burrow. 

“You’re lucky it’s me, and not Mum,” she countered. “Besides, Mum won’t serve dessert without you two!” She disappeared back inside.

Blushing, Hermione took Ron’s hand. “Love you,” she murmured softly.

He grinned. “Love you more, Hermione.” He reached down and picked up his broom, and together, the two of them joined the rest of the Weasley family for dessert.


End file.
